


Am I Myself?

by ETNMystic



Series: Not Sure if I'll Commit to ETNuary, but let's just try it, I guess. [1]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hospitalization mention, I might do ETNuary somewhat, Murder, Therapy, i'm not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: The Duchess is back............And this time she's out for blood.....
Series: Not Sure if I'll Commit to ETNuary, but let's just try it, I guess. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588183
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Am I Myself?

_I'm not myself....._

_or am I?_

_I'm bloodthirsty._

_The demon inside of me is raging._

_Banging inside of me to get out._

**_He must pay for what he's done!_ **

_And the ~~best~~ _

_~~worst~~ _

_~~best~~ _

_~~worst~~ _

_And the most notable part of it is that I agree._

**_I'm not myself._ **

_He put me through hell_

_sent me to hell_

_brought me back from hell_

_but sent my friends to hell._

_Now I'll give him hell._

**_I'm not myself._ **

_The machete scrapes against the sidewalk as I trudge up to his house, modified, spiked._

_Holes riddle my body from his betrayal._

_The wounds that hurt the most._

_My eyes twitch, the muscles being constantly tasered by something invisible._

_Madness is a disease of the betrayed._

_I've caught it, and the only cure is vengeance._

**_I'm not myself._ **

_First, he's the clown._

_Then the snake._

_Without a name._

_A strong man._

_Then there's two of him._

_Twins._

_And spiked._

**_I'm not myself._ **

_First, he's the pharaoh._

_A greedy birdman._

_An emperor._

_A black knight._

_A minotaur._

_A bloodthirsty pirate._

_A velociraptor with bloodied teeth._

_He's a traitor._

**_I'm not myself._ **

_I don't bother to knock._

_I just enter._

_He's alone._

_"What are you doing?!?"_

_"What I should've done a long time ago!"_

_I raise my modified machete._

_He tries to run, but I pin him down._

**_I'm not myself._ **

_"Please, don't do this! Please, stop please!"_

_"That's what I said, yet you didn't listen."_

_I raise the machete, high in the air._

_It glints against the light._

_I bring it down with a whack!_

**_I'm ~~not~~ myself._ **

_His screams are cacophonous._

_Yet music to my ears._

_They remind me of my own._

_He put us through hell_

_and now it's my turn to repay him._

_Once his blood splatters the walls, I grin in a way that would scare even the devil._

** _I am myself._ **

**_Wake up. Colleen! Wake up!_ **

**_Snap!_ **

* * *

My eyes shoot open.

"What even happened?" I ask, rubbing my head.   
"What did I say?"

I look over the hypnotist. To say that she's _slightly_ shocked would be a deep understatement. 

"Well, um, you clearly have a lot of fury that you've kept pent-up for a long time," Miss Dowry sighs, trying to hide her shock and terror.  
"Colleen, do you get violent thoughts like this often?"

"No, not really. I don't think so."

"And when was the last time you saw him?"

"I told you. I saw him at a museum."

"Do you know where he is now?"

I shake my head. Only God knows where the hell he is now. Which is probably where he is. Hell, I mean. But if I told her that, I'd be hospitalized. 

"Well, I suggest that we keep visiting three times a week. Keep journaling your thoughts and feelings and I will see you in two days time."

"Thanks," I sigh.

I stand up and walk out, feeling a little bloodthirsty glint in my eyes.

**_Maybe I AM myself._ **


End file.
